The Second Republic
The United Jakania (also known as United Jakania or simply Jakania) is a country on the central, southern coastline of the continent of Majatra. Historically, the nation as also been known as the Islamic Theocracy of Islamisbad. It shares borders with Czarist Deltaria to the north, the Independant Wantuni Republic to the east, and the Republic of Cobura to the west. United Jakania is a constitutional republic; its capital city being Wakanda of the geographically central province Nilaka. United Jakania was created on March 6, 2117 as a Federal Union of the five territories of Bogendo, Borenu, Hufata, Nilaka and Sonhata. These entities still exist today as the five contiguous provinces of United Jakania. The country pursued a policy of dipomatic isolation for much of the 22nd and 23rd centuries, ensuring a stable and unchanging existence for close to 200 years. At the beginning of the 24th century, the nation suffered political stagnation, and was annexed by Czarist Deltaria in the Annexation of 2319. The nation declared its independence following a revolution in February 2352, becoming the Islamic Theocracy of Islamisbad. The nation peacefully reverted to its former United Jakania after seven years of islamic rule, forming the Second Jakanian Republic on July 3, 2359. With a population of just under 120 million people, United Jakania is the fourth largest nation in the world for population, and second largest on the continent of Majatra. Despite this, the nation covers a relatively small area of approximately 920 000 square kilometers, with an overall population density of 130.1/km² . In reality, the population density is much higher, due a concentration of habitation along the southern coast lines. History Government and politics First Free Comemorable Elections In March, 2358 the Islamic Theocracy of Islamisbad held its first free elections. After the leave of the Islamic National Front - the dictatorial party in complete power of the nation - the nation was free to have democratic elections. The registered parties in the Election of 2358 were the Liberal Democratic Party, the United Democrats of Alonia, the Moderate Republican Party, and the oldest party, the Jakanian Liberal Socialists. The election results were best stated as confusing, giving the Jakanian Liberal Socialists a near majority with 49 of the 100 seats under their control. The runner up was the Moderate Republican Party which gained control of 21 seats. The United Democrats of Alonia picked up 18 seats and the Liberal Democratic Party won a small minority of 12 seats. Political Eras Progression Era 2354 - 2360 Throughout the first years of Jakania all parties worked together to ensure progress for the nation. The Supreme Council was active and working rapidly to reform tyrannical legislation left over from the old regime. These years are known as the Progression Era, where all parties were able to work together and find a common consensus. There were very few notable problems in party exchanges other than a short stalemate between the Jakanian Liberal Socialists and the Liberal Democratic Party. Coalition Era 2360 - 2375 During the mid-years of the Jakanian Republic, parties engaged in vicious politics and legislation. Two newer parties known as the Secularist Libertarian Party and the Jakanian Citizens' Party emerged as a new and overwhelming majority with 280 of the 480 seats in the Supreme Council. All of the Founders of Modern Jakania saw these two parties as a threat. For a brief few years, legislation was brief and hostility was at a minimum. However, by 2362 the minority was outraged with the majority. In response to the majority's tyranny, the Liberal Democratic Party formed the Allied Protectors of the Supreme Council. This organization was formed to block the majority and its "fascist ideologies and legislations". Four parties joined the A.P.S.C. out of the seven in the country. They were the Liberal Democratic Party, United Democrats of Jakania (then at the time the United Democrats of Alonia), Independent Party, and the Moderate Republican Party. The Jakanian Liberal Socialist Party declared their support of the A.P.S.C. but declined to join. Throughout the years, the minority coalition fluttered and by time grew smaller. After a short rebound in two elections, the minority grew ever smaller. After repeated attempts to gain seats, the minority coalition was broken. New Reform Era 2375 - Present The Liberal Democratic Party took action and temporarily became the National Conservative Party. By implementing a lenghty series of legislation known as the "Radical Amendment Series I - XII", the nation's politics were changed. The Liberal Democratic Party garnered a mass increase of 58 seats and was propelled to 87 seats in the Supreme Council. The Jakanian Party of Jakania gained a huge amount of 74 seats, increasing their power to 98 seats. The majority parties grasp on the Supreme Council was broken. The New Reform Era is still in modern action. We have yet to see fully what is to become of Jakanian Politics now. National Parties There are currently seven stable parties in Jakania. Republican Party: Majority Party - 155/480 Seats Conservative party based on traditional republican values. Secularist Libertarian Party: Premier Minority Party - 84/480 Seats Conservative anarchist party. Jakanian Liberal Socialists: Minority Party - 72/480 Seats Socialistic-Liberal party with patriotic ideologies. Jakanian Party of Jakania: Minority Party - 66/480 Seats Liberal party based on freedoms for all. United Democrats of Jakania: Minority Party - 40/480 Seats Liberal party. Liberal Democratic Party: Minority Party - 27/480 Seats Liberal party based on democratic ideologies and Gregorian Socialism. Independent Party: Minority Party - 23/480 Seats Moderate Liberal party focused on low-key party activities. Moderate Republican Party: Independent Minority Party - 13/480 Moderate Conservative party focused on center-right politics. Office of the Supreme Governor The office was established in April, 2360. It was one of the planned movements for a more free country, by giving the people the right to elect the Head of State. First Supreme Governor: Howard Tayler - Secularist Libertarian Term: 2360 - 2363 Second Supreme Governor: Daniel Pain - Jakanian Citizen Term: 2363 - 2366 Third Supreme Governor: Omar al-Jabr - Secularist Libertarian Term: 2366 - 2378 Fourth Supreme Governor: Gregory Bieler - Liberal Democratic Party Term: 2378 - 2381 Fifth Supreme Governor: Anatoly Torban - Secularist Libertarian Party Term: 2381 - 2387 Sixth Supreme Governor: Gregory Bieler - Liberal Democratic Party Term: 2387 - Present Recent Supreme Governors Office of Prime Minister Three political parties and politicians have held the office of Prime Minister. The office was established in April, 2360. The Prime Minister is the Head of Government and sits over the Cabinet. First Prime Minister: Jalon Leland - Jakanian Liberal Socialist Term: 2360 - 2362 Second Prime Minister: Anatoly Torban - Secularist Libertarian Party Term: 2362 - 2368 Third Prime Minister: Lyndon Johnson - Liberal Democratic Party Term: 2368 - Present Recent Prime Ministers Geography Demographics By total population, United Jakania is ranked fourth in the world. It is also the largest predominantly islamic nation on Terra. ethnicity.]]The majority of the population inhabits the coastline of the South Sea. Densely populated cities and towns cover the coastal regions almost continuously, including the principal cities of Miamo and New Vigara, as well as the capital and largest city of the nation, Wakanda. This is primarily due to the predominantly arid and semi-arid conditions northwards, which have historically prevented the foundation of large settlements. Nowadays, modern towns and cities dot these regions, but the two primary northern cities of note are the historical cities of Lalaka, bordering Lake Majatra, and Dareeto, founded upon a river in Bogendo. Jakania's population possesses significant diversity in terms of religious believes and ethnic makeup, with no single ethnic group of individuals possessing a significant majority of the population. Also notable is the prevalence of religious belief throughout the nation; in past censuses, only a very small number of respondants did not describe their religious beliefs, or described themselves as non-religious. The diversity and prevalence of religious beliefs most likely account for the nation's historical tendancy towards religious secularism. Jakania, since its formation, and excluding the short-lived nation of Islamabad, has never had an official state religion. Religiously, the nation is predominantly muslim, with 84.6% of people describing themselves as islamic; 56.9% of the total population as Shi'a, 22.1% as Sunni Muslim, and 5.6% as followers of Sufism. The Terran Catholic Church's followers account for 10.3% of the population, while orthodox christians account for 3%. 2.1% identify themselves as Jewish peoples."Ethnicity and Religion", May 2322 Census"Religious Census 2282", Jolt Forums Ethnically, the largest group are the Jelbe-Wantuni people, making up 44.1% of the population. The Roma people make up 35.3% of people, and 16.8% of the population is Arabian, or Majatran. 2.2% of the population are Delic, 1.7% identify their ethnicity as Jewish, and small minorities of Dunic (0.6%) and Latin (0.3%) peoples also exist within Jakania."Ethnicity and Religion", May 2322 Census Culture Economy Military Despite the nation's historical neutrality in international conflict, United Jakania maintains a significant defensive military force. Established in 2369, the Jakanian Armed Forces is comprised of three functionally seperate forces: the United Land Forces of Jakania (ULF), the United Air and Naval Forces of Jakania (UANF), and the Supreme Jakanian Special forces (SJSF). "Jakanian Armed Forces Act", March 2369. As of 2378, the nation is still undergoing a massive rebuilding project to restore its military, its capability and its functionality, up to its former state at the beginning of the century. 28 billion JAK is being allocated annually to the project. "United Budget of 2337", December 2377 As of 2378, the Jakanian Armed Forces are estimated to be comprised of 700 000 volunteers, with 520 000 in reserve. This is in part due to the nation's military being an all-inclusive employer; anyone with Jakanian nationality may register themselves with the armed forces, and play any role within it, regardless of race, gender, religion or sexuality. Primarily though, it is due to the nation's large and diverse population. The Jakanian Armed Forces, and their predeccessor organisations, are known for having never been deployed outside of the nation's own borders since the founding of United Jakania. However, they still engage in international wargames and training exercises, such as the Kanjoran Exercises, that took place across the eastern regions of Bogendo in December 2366. "Kanjoran Troops Land". Jakanian Free Press Association, December 2366 References Navigation Category:NationsCategory:Jakania